Louder Than Words
'LOUDER THAN WORDS' Relative to Prime Timeline: Future Course: On Course Prime Timeline Contamination: Unknown 'History' 'A World Divided' The war between Liberate and Nemesis escalated. In 2020, Nemesis Resurgent unleashed the Messenger's Invidian monster, Exterminans, in Detroit. The unholy creature killed more than six hundred innocent people, and collapsed the majority of the downtown area. The Liberator and famous vigilante Firewall engaged Exterminans in a climactic duel that lasted three days. The third day ended with the death of both Exterminans and Firewall, and the public reveal of the Secret of DNA Alternates. In 2021, Nemesis Evolved staged a coup d'état of the US black operation known as Genesis, though it all went horribly wrong, resulting in the murder of former president Dennis Holand and the collapse of the Center for Organized Reconnaissance and Elimination, or CORE. In retaliation, the Bureau of Alternate Research and Defense, or BARD, assumed emergency powers to detain thousands of people suspected of Nemesis ties. Later in 2021, the Liberators and Nemesis Immortal clashed at the Citadel Penitentiary, and the all-powerful telepath Adam Johnson mind-controlled the vigilante and Liberator RISK to collapse sections of the prison, forcing the Liberators to focus on evacuating civilians rather than confronting Nemesis Immortal. Geneticist and Liberator FreeFall sacrificed herself to telekinetically hold the prison together long enough for the Liberators to escape with the civilians. In 2022, sheriff and Liberator Aubrey Hunter discovered and publically revealed that the Hudson and Petrelli administrations were secretly controlled by Nemesis, and that most of the agents of BARD were in fact Nemesis terrorists. In retaliation, Nemesis Resurgent attacked and destroyed the Liberators headquarters; the Hideout. Infamous vigilante and Liberator Mastermind lost his wife in the destruction. The incident caused him to abandon Liberate and pursue his vengeance as the Ascendant. Immortal Liberator, Claire Bennet, and infiltrator and Liberator, Mentalist, confronted the Ascendant and the Harbinger as they attempted to detonate the Marshall Bomb in Tysche Industries. Though Claire survived, the Ascendant, the Mentalist, and the Harbinger were killed, and the Marshall Bomb was lost to Nemesis Sovereign. In the year 2023, Nemesis planned to detonate the Marshall Bomb in Times Square, New York City. Instead, the Liberators launched a preemptive strike on the Nemesis Resurgent headquarters on North Brother Island. The siege lasted a full week, drawing every active, auxiliary, reserve, and retired Liberator and Nemesis operative into the battle. On the seventh day, Claire Bennet commanded Rei Suzuki to hit the Marshall Bomb with an electromagnetic pulse to shut it down. Unknown to either side, the Ascendant had rigged the Marshall Bomb to detonate if such a disarmament was attempted. The Marshall Bomb utterly destroyed the northeastern United States, atomizing several states and leaving nothing but ash in its wake. The blast also killed every Liberator and every Nemesis operative, abruptly ending the World Divided Conflict and villifying both sides. 'Louder Than Words' The few surviving DNA Alternates face persecution and internment in the wake of the World Divided Conflict. Within these internment camps, growing resentment toward their human captors threatens to start the cycle once more. A new generation of Heroes face an impossible struggle for coexistance, the reignition of a war that claimed millions of lives, or the extinction of a once promising people. Yet these trails have been blazed before by the now equally hated Liberators, Nemesis, and Building Twenty Six. All preached different gospels. All contributed to the World Divided Conflict. Their actions spoke louder than their words. The cycle continues. Unless you can break it. Category:Alternate Timeline